Disappearance
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: The wizards are searching for Harry Potter, who was kidnapped from his room. Meanwhile, the demigods are hunting the world for Hazel Levesque, Hero of Olympus. As more and more people disappear and time begins to run out, the demigods and wizards must team up to find the missing; before it's too late. Post BoO, pre OotP, all canon pairing for HoO, Harmione. T for violence.ON HIATUS
1. Gone

Chapter One

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

"WHAT?" demanded Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry's missing."

"I thought he was supposed to be safe from Death Eaters?" asked Hermione

"It may not have _been_ Death Eaters." sighed Dumbledore.

"We should search his room. Maybe he left a note." said Hermione.

Several people nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore said, "Well, then, how about Sirius," said because Sirius looked ready to hex him if he didn't let him go, "and young Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Granger, since you two know him best. And myself, of course."

-linebreak-

Nico ran as fast as he could toward the Big House, the piece of paper crumpled in his hand. He clenched his fists around it as he tumbled up the stair to the porch, where Chiron was sitting with six of the Seven.

"She's gone." he panted, holding out the note.

"Who?" asked Percy.

"Hazel!" Nico yelled. Frank snatched the note and stared at it. He paled.

The note read:

 _I don't think I have much time. They are coming. 6 or 7 men with guns, coming toward me. I don't know who they are or why Nico won't wake up. They're coming in_

Frank read it out loud, voice shaking.

-linebreak-

Number Four, Privet Drive

Sirius was seething. His godson had been snatched away, despite all of Dumbledore's protections. He was furious.

And now they'd arrived at this- this _house_ , been "welcomed" by a horsey lady who he recognized as Petunia Dursley, and were now walking up the stairs to Harry's room.

Upon entering the room, they discovered that it was a mess.

The covers were torn and pulled off of the bed, and the pillow had been flipped across the room. Hedwig was locked into her cage and was freaking out. Hermione rushed across to her and unlocked the cage.

"Harry never locks her in. It must have been whoever took her." Hermione said.

One of Harry's textbooks flung on the floor with several pages torn out. His trunk was open, and his things had been riffled through.

The they saw it.

His wand was lying on the floor.

In the middle of a small puddle of blood.

 **Yeah, this is short. I think this will be an interesting story, and I already sort of know how it will play out, which is really a first for me.**


	2. Blood, Notes, and the Wugo

Chapter Two

Number Four, Privet Drive

Hermione cautiously looked around, then noticed the _History of Magic_ textbook lying on his nightstand. A small piece of notebook paper was poking out. She crossed the room and opened the textbook, pulling out the paper.

"What are you doing?" questioned Dumbledore.

"There's a note." Hermione said, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the familiar handwriting. "It's from Harry."

"Read it." Sirius demanded.

Hermione drew a shaky breath and began.

 _There are people coming up the front walk. Men with guns and dark clothes. They just knocked on the door and Uncle Vernon answered. He's talking to them. Now they're coming upstairs and I_

Hermione lowered the paper.

"Aren't you going to finish reading?" Ron asked.

"I did." she answered.

"That's _all_?" Sirius demanded. Hermione nodded.

-linebreak-

Mount Olympus

Hecate frowned. She was not pleased. That _stupid_ creature! And now she had to make sure this wouldn't keep happening. If too many wizards and demigods were taken, then the world would be thrown off balance.

And that _couldn't_ happen.

-linebreak-

Bunker Nine, Camp Half-Blood

Leo sat cross-legged on the floor, alone in Bunker Nine, working on a demigod-tracking device.

 _Bang!_

He sat bolt upright, his wrench clattering on the ground.

 _Cre-e-e-a-ak…_

His heart was pounding as he slowly looked around.

 _Crack!_

A bullet sprayed past him and he lunged to the side.

"Hello, there." crooned a man's voice. Leo twisted and saw a man with close-cropped hair and mean dark eyes. He was carrying a gun.

"W-who are you?" Leo asked.

The man smiled slowly. "I am but a servant of the Wugo, boy. All his servants are capturing his fresh prey. The _last_ generation died out."

"P-prey?" Leo wondered why it was so cold in Bunker Nine all of a sudden.

 _Crack!_

Leo twisted, his breath hissing between his teeth as blood sprayed onto the floor. The man moved forward, smirking, and Leo quickly dipped a finger into the blood and traced two words on the floor. The world spun around him and everything went black.

-linebreak-

Dungeon, somewhere in the United States

Hazel groaned and sat up, looking around.

 _What…_

She was in a dim concrete room. She could sense that she was underground, but nothing else. The room was cold.

There was a boy with messy black hair and glasses lying nearby.

 **All of my stories are on hiatus now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. BTW, NO HIDDEN ORACLE SPOILERS. NONE. Review please!**


End file.
